Surprise, Surprise!
by CandiKat
Summary: Mori and Kyoya love each other. They face the trials of coming out to the Host Club. Will they be able to come out to the Host Club and still remain together. Or will the fear of being rejected by everyone scare them into staying secretive. One-Shot!


**Surprise, Surprise!**

Mori found a moment to himself. Honey was very deep into a tea party with his stuff rabbit, Usa-chan. Honey was Mori's cousin, but they came from families in which Mori's family were servants to Honey's family. Thus, Mori followed in the footsteps of his ancestors and watched after Honey, even though he could take care of himself.

Mori walked around, looking for Kyoya, the handsome vice president of the Ouran High Host Club. He spotted the vice president over by the grand piano. As always, he was writing furiously into his little black book.

"Kyoya." Mori looked at Kyoya. The handsome young man looked up. He had shaggy black hair that hung so slightly in his onyx eyes, which were slightly hard to see because of his glasses. He had a slight smirk on his face, but Mori could see loving affection in his eyes.

"Hello there, Mori." Kyoya momentarily stopped writing into his black book to run his fingers through his hair.

Kyoya stood up and looked into Mori's eyes. Mori smiled at him, a rare expression of emotion for Mori, and pulled Kyoya into a long and passionate kiss. When the kiss was over, they pulled apart but kept their arms around each other. They turned around to find everybody in the entire music room staring at them; their mouths wide open in shock.

Tamaki, the president of the Ouran High Host Club, was staring at them. His large violet eyes were wide open and very surprised. His mouth opened and closed as if he were trying to come up with something to say, but eventually he just stared at them, stood up, and walked over to "his corner" where he sat down to mope about something that only mattered to Tamaki.

Haruhi, the newest member and the only female member of the Ouran High Host Club, appeared to be somewhat shocked, but there was a knowing look in her brown eyes. She shook her head, but there was a smile on her face.

The handsome red-headed Hitachiin twins, Hikaru (the older twin) and Karou (the younger twin) were staring at Mori and Kyoya. Their green-golden eyes were wide open in shock and confusion.

"Kyoya..." Said Hikaru.

"Mori…" Said Karou.

Suddenly, they froze and turned towards each other and then back to everybody in the music room. "Sorry but that was supposed to be in unison. We're just kind of, sort of, totally, and completely shocked." Said the twins in unison.

Honey was completely unfazed. Being around Mori all the time, Honey had learned of Mori's affection for Kyoya in the very first stages of their relationship. It didn't bother Honey any bit. As a matter of fact, he thought it was the cutest thing and when he was alone with Mori, he often voiced that opinion of his.

Suddenly, a loud noise erupted throughout the room. Mori rolled his eyes at the sound of the powerful motor that so often announced the "dramatic" arrival of Renge, the "lady manager" of the Ouran High Host Club. As Renge appeared from some random part of the floor, she looked at Mori and Kyoya with a fangirl grin that almost looked evil.

"OMG A HOMOSEXUAL COUPLE WITHIN THE OURAN HIGH HOST CLUB! AAHHHHHHH IT'S SO AMAZINGLY WONDERFUL! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! " Renge shrieked at Mori and Kyoya, who had moved a little bit closer to each other from their mutual fear of the obsessive lady manager.

"Hey! What about us? WE'RE the ones who've been doing the "homosexual and forbidden brotherly love" bit since the VERY BEGINNING. What the HELL, Renge?" Hikaru and Karou yelled at her in unison. Being twins, they so often portrayed the role of twincest, which as weird as it was it was surprisingly popular when trying to get attention from ladies.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at them all. He looked at Mori and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then, he turned around, pulled out his little black book and went back to monitoring the financial status of the Ouran High Host Club.

Mori stood there for a minute, watching Kyoya as he wrote into his book. As he watched Kyoya for a minute, he felt a warm tingly feeling in his chest. It was a new, foreign feeling. Suddenly, he got the urge to kiss Kyoya. He smiled to himself as he leaned down toward Kyoya.

"Sweetie. I think you and I need some alone time later. When the Club day is over, do you want to come back to my room and hang out for a bit?" Mori whispered into Kyoya's ear.

Kyoya smiled and turned towards Mori. His onyx eyes bore into Mori's. "Of course. As a matter of fact, I vote you and I cut this day a little short and leave around 4 or 5." Mori nodded in agreement.

**~LATER ON IN THE DAY~**

Sticking with their earlier plan, Mori and Kyoya left the Ouran High Host Club a little bit early. They went back to Mori's room and instead of having sex (they had agreed earlier on in their relationship that they were too young for sex and that they should wait at least until college) they watched a movie while cuddling on the couch.

Whilst cuddling with Kyoya, Mori turned his face toward Kyoya. He looked into his midnight-colored eyes and smiled at him. Brushing his lips across his lovers, he made a decision to tell him something. Something that he had yet to tell him.

Mori looked at Kyoya intensely. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Kyoya asked, his voice calm with just a hint of confusion.

"I love you Kyoya Ootari. I have loved you since we first met and–" Mori was silenced as Kyoya kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Takashi."

The young couple smiled at each other as they cuddled and watched a movie.


End file.
